Trusting
by SmileForMe15
Summary: Accusations. A slap. a Bruise. Thinking you could trust someone with your being. Your being a fool. Leaving them. and trying to build all your walls again. Hopefully with the help of some friends. Rated for M just to be safe, because the ideals I have going.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own prince of tennis. This will only be said once but will be for the whole story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

In the dark of the night, when everything was still and quite, a slap vibrated threw the air. Two figures stood in a room. One against the wall slouching, the other looking at his hand in guilt.

"...Ryoma...I...I...didn't..." the one who slapped Ryoma was staring at his hand in disbelief.

Ryoma straightened up and look at the other. a bright red hand print showed off the side of his face, along with a cut following it from the ring the other was wearing when he slapped him.

"Mada Mada Dane.. Keigo." his voice whispered out. Keigo walked closer to Ryoma trying to see the damage he caused the younger male. as he reached out the see, Ryoma flinched a little. Pain filled Keigo's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma."

* * *

"Hoi Hoi. O'chibi. What's a huge bandage doing on your check!" A red headed, hyper-active kid yelled. Gathering everyone's attention.

"Sempai. Its nothing." Ryoma stated as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Everyone gathered around to see what was going on. Questions were being raised and everyone voicing out their concern.

"Saaa. Echizen, why do you have that bandage. It covers half your face?" Fuji asked with his eyes open.

"I go in a fight with Karupin. That's all" Walking away from them, he headed to the club room to change for practice.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_"Ryoma. I think maybe we should split up."_

_"Why?" A voice asked softly._

_"Because I know your cheating on me!"_

_"I'm not. I wish you would listen to me. Atobe gets up and throws a envelope to Ryoma._

_"Whats this?"_

_"Proof" Was all he said as he sat down._

_Opening the envelope. Ryoma looked threw the pics._

_"So this is your proof?"_

_"THIS IS BULLSHIT! THESE PICTURES ARE OF ME PLAYING TENNIS AND TRAINING WITH BOUCHE!"_

_"Im sure that's all you were doing."_

_"Damnit Monkey king why cant you believe me!" Only Atobe Keigo could get Ryoma emotional like this. _

_"So as you see...I think we shouldn't do this anymore." Ryomas eyes widened then he looked down at the floor._

_"You don't even care. Its just a job to you isn't it. Was I fun to play with?" Ryoma's cold voice said. Looking up Atobe started at the figure of his lover -ex-lover._

_"no."_

_"If you wanted me gone so bad, you should have just told me. Not making something small, that never happened, into something huge." getting up, atobe walked to Ryoma with anger. Raising his hand he smacked him. Disbelief filled his eyes after he hit Ryoma._

_"...Ryoma...I...I...didn't..." the one who slapped Ryoma was staring at his hand in disbelief. _

_Ryoma straightened up and look at the other. a bright red hand print showed off the side of his face, along with a cut following it from the ring the other was wearing when he slapped him. _

_"Mada Mada Dane.. Keigo." his voice whispered out. Keigo walked closer to Ryoma trying to see the damage he caused the younger male. as he reached out the see, Ryoma flinched a little. Pain filled Keigo's eyes._

_"I'm so sorry Ryoma." Getting up, Ryoma picked up his bag that was sitting next to him and turned his back to Atobe, heading to the door._

_"You have your wish. Have a happy life Keigo." With those last words, Ryoma walked out the door._

_Atobe Keigo just stood there. Staring. _

_~ End of Flashback~_

* * *

' He should have came after me if he really care.' Ryoma thought with a sigh.

Practice went on like usual. Except for everyone tried to figure out what happened.

"Tezuka. You don't believe his story, Do you?" Fuji asked Tezuka as he was standing beside him.

"No"

"Im going to try and find out what happened." Fiji promised himself.

'Noone messes with our kitten.' he thought with a smirk and his eyes opened a little. Everyone within his range stepped away from him.

"Calm down Fuji. Don't let your guard down."

"Saaaa" with that Fuji closed his eyes and Tezuka kept his eyes on a certain younger member.


	2. Chapter 2

The day past by for Ryoma. Trying to avoid all the regulars and questions they kept throwing out. Trying to ignore all the rumors going around about the big bandage over half of his face. The worst of it was the _ Tensai_ finding him at every place he tried to hide. Its not like he would admit to hiding or avoiding the others anyways. So when school ended, Ryoma was ready to leave. Thank god they didn't have practice that afternoon.

As the school bell range, everyone hurried and got their stuff and left. Ryoma being one of the first out of the class. Making it to the court yard Ryoma thought.

'no one in sight.' with a small sigh, showing his relief.

"O'CHIBI!" A voice screamed. Stopping, Ryoma turned around, bracing for the impact of his elder sempai. Within seconds a body slammed into him, hugging him, but really it seemed like he was strangling him.

"EIJI! He's turning blue, let him go!" Oishi yelled, trying to get Eiji to let go of the younger male.

"Gomen, O'chibi" he said with a laugh. Inhaling, Ryoma looked up and all his sempais were standing there looking at him.

"Do you need something sempai's?

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the bugger joint?" momo-sempai asked.

"Yada. " With that, Ryoma turned around and started walking away.

* * *

"He never turns down free food." Eiji mumbles.

"It must really be something he's trying to hide. He's been avoiding everyone and now doesn't want to go eat."

"What if its something really serious?" Oishi asked.

"Then lets find out!" Momo yelled.

"You baka. He's not going to make it easy for you to find out."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me." As the two argued. Fuji just stared at the spot that Ryoma had been standing. Eyes opened.

"Ill find out what happened." He said, promising to himself that he would find out, and if something unacceptable happened to Ryoma, then he will make whoever was involved pay. Shudders went down everyone's spine.

* * *

"I Promise who ever hurt our kitten will pay dearly." Fuji said staring out the window of his bedroom. a chest pressed against his back, and arms wrapped around him. Brining him as close as possible.

"Shusuke. It will be ok. " A deep voice whispered in his ear.

"You don't believe the story about his cat do you?"

"No. He loves that feline. And you've seen how it takes to her master. It wouldn't hurt him."

"Mitsu. I tried touching him earlier today...He flinched. and looked at me with wide eyes." Fuji said in a soft voice. Tezuka's arms tighten around Fuji.

"We will find out what's going on. Just give him time." Fuji turned around in Tezuka's arms and pressed his head against the beat of Tezuka's heart. He sighed as Tezuka ran his hand threw Fuji's hair. Calming him down.

"I don't want to give him anymore time." He said with a pout. The hand in his hair stopped moving and cupped Fuji's chin. Raising him to face him. Bring Fuji closer, Tezuka leaned in and closed the gap between them. A battle of dominance occurring between the two. Passion rising. Fuji submitted to Tezuka's control. The two finally broke apart and looked in each others eyes.

"It will be ok." Tezuka said. A small smile broke out on Fuji's face.

* * *

"Ryoma. Keigo called for you." Nanako said starring at her cousin. Stopping in his tracts, he looked at her.

"Why?"

"He said he really needed to talk to you. that he's coming to get you in the next 10 minutes."

"Ok." Ryoma's soft voice whispered. Sighing, he headed to his room, to put his stuff up. a few minutes later his name was called. Walking down stairs he saw Keigo standing there. His heart started beating fast and nervousness started setting in. Atobe met Ryoma's eyes and looked down again.

"Lets go." Ryoma said walking out the door. Atobe just followed. They got in the car parked in front and just sat in silence and the driver drove them. Silence was the only thing you heard. Or well, didn't hear. They pulled up to a mansion and the driver opened the door for them to get out. Ryoma followed Atobe, still in silence, to his room. After getting in the room and shutting the door, Atobe walked to his chair and sat down.

"You can sit down."

"I'd rather not. What do you want Atobe?" Ryoma's emotionless voice asked. Hurt filled Atobe's eyes for a second. Realizing that he messed up so bad that Ryoma wouldn't use his first name or even that _dreaded nickname._

"I..I wanted to apologize." He sighed. Only his _brat._ Well not his brat anymore. Could make him talk normal and stutter.

"Ok."

"I want us back." Atobe didn't care abut his pride at the moment.

"No."

"What do you mean No."

"Just as I said. No." Standing up, Atobe advanced toward the younger male. Looking up in surprise, Ryoma backed a little more into the wall. Normally not scared or afraid of anything, but being with Atobe a while, got him nervous.

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Atobe was as close as he could get to the younger male. Ryoma pressed against the wall, trying to put space between them. it didn't work.

"Lets see you resist me then." With that, he pressed their mouths together. Demanding entrance to his mouth. Ryoma refused him until a hand went under his shirt and pinched his nipple. Gasping, Atobe gained entrance. Ryoma struggling to get out of the grip, but Atobe pinned both of Ryoma's hands in one of his above Ryoma's head. Trailing his kiss from Ryoma's lips he headed down his neck. Nipping and biting. Ryoma still trying to get free.

"Yada!" Atobe shut him up by kissing him again and pulling him to the bed.

"Let me go!" He yelled. Atobe threw him on the bed and straddled him. With his hands still held together above his head. Atobe took his free hand and made Ryoma face him. Looking him in the eye.

"Shut up you brat. Your mine. You could never resist me." Tears filled Ryoma's eyes but he willed them not to fall. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ryoma might_**_** be a little OC but with what he will and is dealing with its expected. plus ive always felt like once he trust you and opens up hes like a little kid all over again.**_

'I'm so sorry Ryoma.' Abote thought looking at the younger male. Sighing, he got up and headed for the door. One last look and then he was gone.

When the shut of the door was heard, Ryoma lifted his head and looked around. Tears silently running down his face. Slowly sitting up, grabbed his clothes from the floor. Thanking what ever god there was that his clothes weren't ripped. He slowly got dressed then taking on step at a time left the room. Left the house and hopefully left Atobe's life for good.

'Why?' Ryoma thought as he walked. Not once looking back. Thunder started as the night wore on. The sun having already gone down. Raining starting pouring down just as tears started flowing down Ryoma's face didn't want to go home, so he just roamed around. Thinking of how, why, everything turned so bad.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Ryo!" Keigo yelled out, looking for his mischievous boyfriend. Ryoma was hiding trying to hide his laughter. As Keigo ran around the house, He came in Ryoma's sight. Seeing the bright Purple hair on his boyfriend. he couldn't help but laugh. Giving out his location._

_"Found you!" Keigo said with a twinkle in his eyes as he grabbed Ryoma. Throwing him over his shoulder, he walked up to his room, and threw him on the bed. Straddling him, Keigo began tickling the younger. Only he knew that Echizen, Ryoma was severely ticklish. And he took every opportunity to exploit it. _

_"Ha-ha Yada...Stop...ha-ha.." After getting Ryoma to laugh so much that he had tears, Keigo stopped. Leaning down, smiling at his young lover, he kissed him sweetly. After breaking apart, Ryoma wrapped his hands around Keigo's neck and pulled him down and flipped them over. So he could lay his head on Keigo's heart beat._

_"I love you Brat." He whispered in Ryoma's ear._

_"I love you Monkey King." Ryoma whispered back._

* * *

"Ryoma...RYOMA!...ECHIZEN!" A voice yelled, bring Ryoma out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Tezuka and Fuji standing in front of him. Concern in both their gazes, as Fuji had his eyes open. Looking around, Ryoma realized he was sitting on a bench at a park. A park he knew well. It was the place _they _would come and be with each other. He looked up at the two. Not realizing what his eyes were telling them. What his appearance screamed.

"Yes Sempais?"

"Ryoma, we've been trying to get your attention. Your soaked." Fuji said squatting in front of him. He looked up and notice that Tezuka was holding an umbrella over the 3 of them.

"Gomen'nasai' He mumbled. The other two looked at each other then back at the younger male.

"Ryoma...lets get you out of the rain and dry ok." Fuji said in a soft voice. Looking at the two of them, he nodded.

"It hurts to walk." He mumbled out. The two barley caught it. Tezuka looked at him shocked, and Fuji looked like he would murder someone. Ryoma just looked back at the ground. He didn't want to see their expressions. Calming down, Fuji grabbed Ryoma's hands and made him look at him.

"Its ok. We will take care of you Ryo." Nodding and still a little out of it, he let Tezuka pick him up. Fuji carried the umbrella. Taking comfort in the warmth that he felt, he laid his head over Tezuka's heart and closed his eyes.

'I feel safe.' Was his last thought before he allowed darkness to claim him.

* * *

"Mitsu..." Fuji started as he noticed Ryoma going to sleep.

"I know..." He replied. Stopping Tezuka turned to look at Fuji.

"It will be ok. He will be ok." Looking in Tezuka's eyes, Fuji nodded. Pushing Ryoma's wet bangs out of his eyes, showing his forehead, Fuji bent down and laid a kiss on him.

"We'll take care of you." He whispered the promise to Ryoma. Tezuka leaned in and kissed Fuji. Silently promising that whoever put Ryoma in this state isn't going to know what hit them.

They continued walking. Heading into the direction of the apartment Fuji and Tezuka rented together.

If it wasn't for Fuji's sister calling them, then they would have never seen Ryoma. And then who knows what would have happened. As they got to their door, Fuji closed the umbrella and opened the door for Tezuka to carry Ryoma in. After laying Ryoma down on their king size bed. The looked at each other.

"Ill find some clothes Mitsu. You start Drying him off." Nodding, Tezuka grabbed a towel from the hall way closet and started drying Ryoma. Starting with his hair. Running it softly down his face. Then putting it down, he lifted Ryoma up a bit and started taking his shirt off and drying his chest.

'If only he was like this willingly and not passed out or hurt.' Tezuka thought.

"Ive got some clothes." Fuji said returning from the laundry room. Fuji then walked to the bed to help out. Getting behind Ryoma, he geld him up and started drying off his back and the other did his front. When the shirt was completely off, Fuji ran the towels over Ryoma's shoulders, and saw a bite mark. So deep in the skin. Gasping, he dropped the towel. His eyes locking into the bite.

"Whats wrong?"

"Mitsu...look." Looking over his eyes widened.

"I hope what I think happened isn't what really happened." Tezuka said. Fuji nodded.

"Lets get him dry Mitsu." They continued to work drying of the younger one. Noticing more and more bites. Fuji and Tezuka getting more and more upset as they continued. After getting him dried and changed into a pair of warm flannel pants and a long sleeve white cotton shirt that was a little to big, the two laid him down and tucked him in. Checking him for a fever. Sighing in relief that the younger male didn't have a fever, Tezuka stood up and walked out of the room. Walking to the kitchen, he saw Fuji sitting at the table just looking into a cup of tea. Going to the counter, he grabbed a cup and got some tea. Holding it between his hand, he turned around and faced his lover. In the silence of the kitchen, Tezuka drank his tea. Relaxing himself, letting the stress of everything calm down. Sitting his cup down on the counter, he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"Syu..." He whispered. And at that, the tears the tensai tried holding in finally were released. Tears rolling down his face.

"Sempai...why are you crying?" A soft voice asked them. Startling both of them, they looked up to see Ryoma standing in the door way. Looking way to cute in the clothes that were to big for him.

'MINE' the two thought possessively.

"Ryoma, what are you doing up?" Tezuka asked at Fuji whipped his face off.

"I got scared." He mumbled softly. If they weren't paying attention they wouldn't have notice what he said.

"Well what will help you not get scared." Seeing the blush start on his face, he looked away.

"How about we sleep with Ryo.." Fuji asked in a teasing voice. Wanting to see the blush get redder. Fuji stood up and wrapped him arm around Ryoma's shoulder and guided him back to bed. Tezuka following behind them.

"Get in the middle Ryoma. We have to get changed." Nodding Ryoma crawling into the bed and snuggled down. Watching his sempais. The both got dressed in pajamas pants and Tezuka in a dark blue t-shirt and Fuji in a gray shirt. They both crawled in bed and cuddled Ryoma. He flinched a little but calmed down once he realized they wouldn't hurt him.

'I'll Kill them' was the last thought Tezuka had before he laid down and put his arm around both males. Fuji snuggled down with his head next to Ryoma's and put his hand on his head. Playing with his head. Ryoma sighed, showing his appreciation and liking of having his hair played with. Smiling Fuji kept his hand in Ryoma's hair. After saying goodnights, all three fell into sleep. The first time in a long time, Ryoma feel asleep feeling safe and warm. And not wanting to wake up in the morning because it will end. and the questions that are bound to be asked. But he shut of his brain and relaxed, letting the other two's breathing calm him enough to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sunlight entered a room, you see 3 bodies tangles together in a bed. The smallest one in the middle of two other bodies. There tangled so close together that they seem like one person.

One body out of the three moved. Slowly blinking the sleep from their eyes. Brown eyes opened. Grabbing his glasses from the side table, he looked over at the other two males.

"Kinimitsu." Fuji's voice whispered. Tezuka looked over to his lover.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Hmmm. I just didn't want to disturb Echizen." Tezuka nodded and moved to untangle himself from arms that were wrapped around him. Echizen curled over to Fuji and wrapped himself around Fuji since his other pillow was leaving.

"Who knew he was such a cuddly person." Fuji mused. More then glad to have the younger boy to wrap around him.

"Ill go fix breakfast. Let him sleep until then." Nodding, Fuji watched as Tezuka left the room.

"I'm not hungry Fuji-sempai." A soft voice croaked out. Looking down, Blue eyes met Golden.

"Your awake."

"I woke up when Tezuka started moving." Fuji nodded.

"Call us by our names Ryoma."

"...ok" Ryoma said blushing a little bit.

"Want to get up now?"

"Yadda." Ryoma mumbled burring himself as far as he could into Fuji's chest. Fuji just smiled a soft smile and ran his hand threw Ryoma's hair.

"Ok then." With that, They both just relaxed and fell back asleep.

"Ryoma! Come on breakfast is ready." Fuji's voiced called trying to wake up the younger male. Grumbling, Ryoma opened his eyes. Blinking awake the sleep.

After getting up and heading to the kitchen, all t he boys sat at the table eating. Ryoma tried to hide a flinch as he sat down on the wooden chair. Two pairs of eyes noticed it anyways. after they were done. the three males just sat around the table.

"Ryoma." Tezuka started.

"What happened?" Freezing, Ryoma hid his eyes under his bangs.

"I...Nothing,"He finally said.

"Ryoma please." Fuji mumbled, getting up and wrapping his arms around the younger male.

"Please tell us. We want to help you. We need to help you. It hurts seeing you in pain." Burying his head in Fujis chest, he breathed in his scent. Calming his nerves.

"I really loved him..." Ryoma mumbled. Fuji and Tezuka's eyes widened.

"Ryo..."

"Why would he do this to me...? I gave him everything I could..." Ryoma kept mumbling like he was in a trance.

"We were happy together...At the beginning." Fuji just held him as tight as he could.

"Ryo...What happened?" Fuji asked softly lifting Ryoma's head to make him look in Fuji's crystal blue eyes.

"He hurt me."

"How?"

"Please don't make me say it. You know. I know you know. I see it in how you guys look at me." Ryoma sounded defeated.

"I need to make sure Ryoma. Because I'll murder anyone who hurts you." Another pair of arms wrapped around the two males.

"Bouche."

"Ryoma. Who did this" Tezuka said as he laid a kiss on the bite mark in Ryoma's shoulder.

"Yadda."

"Why are you protecting him!?" Fuji was furious but trying to calm it down when he felt Ryoma stiffen in his arms.

"I just want to forget it happened. Please." The elder boys looked at Ryoma, who seemed exhausted with the topic. Silently agreeing they dropped the topic.

"Ok Ryo. We wont ask. We will wait till you feel better enough to tell us." Tezuka said kissing Ryoma's forehead. Smiling, Fuji chuckled.

"Ryo...Are you blushing. "

"Yadda." Fuji just laughed and Tezuka smirked. Tezuka got up and started cleaning their dishes. with Fuji helping him. Ryoma sat at the table and looked at the two of them.

' I could get use to this.' He thought with a little smile.

* * *

**Sorry this is really short. I have been trying to work just on this chapter for about a week and I just cant think of anything. All the ideals I had for this story have been written down but I cant seem to make it go they way I wanted. So it might take me a while to update. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Im going to try and get this situated as fast as I can. And hopefully have this chapter just a little longer and get this story back on tract again.**

**Thank you,**

**SmileForMe15**


End file.
